My Inuyasha Story
by Hugs and Kisses from InuxKag
Summary: Mostly the same as the Manga/Anime, but I put my own little twist to it. ENJOY!3
1. prologe

_**Hi, everyone! this is the first fanfic I ever wrote. hope you enjoy!3 **_

_**chapter 1. *Preface***_

Chaos in a small village in Musashi's Domain, burning buildings, men and women screaming, children crying. So much pain and suffering, and it was all caused by one man.

"Ha, ha, ha!" The youth laughed, as he jumped over a burning hut. He was clad in crimson red clothes and had long silver hair with two dog ears atop his head. And his eyes were a smothering gold.

"This is only what you deserve!" He yelled angrily down at them. He was holding a necklace that had a small pink jewel in the middle and tiny white stones all around it. "Just as I deserve the Shikon Jewel!"

_'With __**this**__ I can become a true demon…'_ He thought.

"_Inuyasha!"_ Someone yelled in anger. She let go of the bowstring and the arrow went soaring through the air.

Inuyasha turned to the voice, but it was too late. The arrow hit its target right through the heart, pinning him to the old tree that was behind him.

Inuyasha looked at the arrow then up at the one who shot him. His face shone of surprise confusion. "Ki-Kikyo?!" He stammered.

There she was the village priestess, Kikyo. Burning huts and smoke as her background. Nothing but hatred in her once beautiful blue eyes. Her long black hair came down to her mid-thigh and was tied back. She wore the traditional priestess garb. Long red baggy pants and a snow-white long sleeve shirt that was stained with crimson blood on the right shoulder.

_'How… dare you… Kikyo.'_ Inuyasha thought, right before he fell unconscience.

Kikyo lowered her bow and limped forward to where the young man dropped the jewel. Picking it up she said sadly, "The Jewel… For such a small thing Inuyasha would burn down a village and kill so many…"

Just then, the villagers that were well enough to walk found her.

"Lady Kikyo…" One said.

"Such terrible wounds." Said another.

"Please, Sister, we have to take care of you..." Kaede said.

"No. I will not live. Listen well, Kaede. Take this jewel… and _burn it_ with my body." _'I will see to it that it will not fall into the hands of evil ever again. I shall take this with me to the next world!'_

As they burn her body later that day, Kaede saw four white lights burst out of her sister's body. _'Goodbye, Sister… I hope we meet again someday.'_

short i know others will be longer.


	2. The Adventure Begins

**I do not own Inuyasha. He belongs solemnly to the great Rumiko Takahashi. Sorry this took so long to post, It's was going to be longer but I got stumped. So here it is.**

On the ground in a storage room at a family owned shrine, sat two teens – Their parents would beg to differ- with their grandfather, who was telling them stories of the shrine's past. One was a beautiful 14(and three quarters)-year-old girl. She had long raven black hair that came to her mid-back. Beautiful, light blue eyes. And pale pink lips. She sat cross-legged on the floor, eyes full of wonder. She wore a middle school sailor uniform; green skirt, long sleeve off-white shirt with a green collar and a red tie.

Next to her sat a 17-year-old boy. Dark chocolate brown hair and light blue eyes, you could tell that he was the girl's brother. He wore a black high school uniform that had a purple collar and cuffs. He starred at his sister in confusion, wondering why she was paying attention to their grandfather's tall tales.

_"550 years ago, there was a half demon who wanted to become a full demon. And all he had needed to do was get his hands on the_ Shikon Jewel… _But the Jewel's protectress was a powerful priestess and despised demons-"_

"Why did she hate demons? They didn't do anything to her, did they?" The girl asked.

"No. All demons are bad. Now, be quiet, Kagome. _She looked at the half demon as he burnt down her village and-"_

Catching the boy's attention, he asked, "Why did he burn down her village?"

"To get the Jewel. Now, you be quiet, too, Sota. Where was I…? Oh! _And readied her bow. When the evil half demon passed in front of a tree, she shot him through the heart! Sealing him to the tree; this is now known as the Sacred Tree-"_

"What happened to him!?" Kagome and Sota said at the same time. They looked at each other then laughed.

"Well, if you two would let me finish you might find out!" He huffed.

"Sorry, Gramps…" They said, at the same time again.

"That's better. Now, on with the story. _The priestess, Kikyo, had died not long after. But in an attempt to rid the world of the Jewel, Kikyo told the villagers to burn the Jewel with her body._

_Now the half demon stayed sealed to that tree for 50 years until, they say, a girl from the future, Kikyo's reincarnation, came and unsealed him and-"_

"KAGOME, SOTA! IF YOU DON'T LEAVE NOW, YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Their dad yelled from outside. He stomped up the steps, slid the door open with more force than needed. "Why are you two still here?! I need to do some more tests later on, so come straight home after school, understand?" He gave them a stern look.

"Yes, _sir_." Kagome said, hate laced in with her words.

Sota elbowed his sister. "We understand." He said, giving their father, Kai, a curt nod.

"Good." Giving Kagome one last glance, Kai turned around and went back to his office.

"Kagome, you should know better than that! You remember what happened last time you smart mouthed Kai, right?"

"How can I forget...?" She said sourly.

As they walked down the shrine yards to the rode, they heard;

"Boyo, come back!"

"Hey, Iroku! What's the matter?" Kagome said. She and Sota were standing behind the boy. Iroku was 7-years-old, he had long, dark brown hair that came right above his chocolate brown eyes. **(A/N: there is a boy just like that that I know, my friend's little brother.)**

"It's Boyo, he went into the old boneaters well shack!" Iroku said, worriedly.

"Well, why don't you go get him?" Sota asked, leaning over the boy.

"Are you_ crazy?_ Mom will _kill_ me!"

"Guess I'll go get him, then, Scaredy Cat." Kagome said, putting her hands in her pockets, she started walking down the stairs to the Mini-Shrine.

"Here, Boyo! Here kiddy, kiddy, kiddy." As she got closer to the well, there was a creaking noise coming from the well, and then...

Kagome screamed as something touched her leg.

When Kagome screamed so did the boys.

Kagome looked down at her leg and saw that it was; "BOYO!" Kagome yelled.

"HA! And you said _I_ was the _Scaredy Cat_!" Iroku said, laughing.

"You better shut up if you know what's good for you." Sota said. They looked at Kagome who was giving Iroku a look that would have him shot, hung, burned, decapitated, sent to hell then do it all again.

Then she started laughing when she saw that the boys had fell over when they all screamed.

Just then, there was a loud creek followed by a bang!

Iroku screamed again, and Sota gasped. Something grabbed Kagome's shoulder. She looked down and saw a hand! It was pulling her to the well! All of a sudden, it felt like she was falling. Then she saw that she was falling down the well!

There was also someone, or something, falling with her.

"I will be the one!" It yelled. It was half woman half centipede and all terrifying.

It lunged at her, "Stay away from me, you freak!" Kagome yelled back, she looked away and put her hands in front of her.

There was a loud explosion, and a blinding pink light filled the well. Kagome looked up and the thing was gone.

"Sota, Iroku! Go get help!"

Nothing.

"Stupid boys… Take off first chance they get…" Kagome muttered to herself.

There was something different though. She couldn't put her finger on it but-"

"There are vines on the wall! I never saw that before…"

So she grabbed one and started climbing. When she got to the top, she was shocked. She was in a forest!

"Hello?" She called, "Sota, Iroku, Gramps, Mom, Kai! I'm gonna take a wild guess here but, Toetoe, I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore."

She climbed out and wondered around the woods. Just then, something caught her eye; something red and silver…

_'What is that?'_ She went closer.

It was a man no older than 20 pined to a tree! He had an arrow through his heart and was dangling two yards off the ground! He had vines growing around him. He had a red halmaku and kodosi _(A/N: No clue on God's green earth how you spell that)_ on. And his hair was down to his knees and the color of silver.

"That kind of clothing hasn't been around for hundreds of years. Man, this place is weird!"

She climbed up on a vine that was right under him. "So, what're ya doin' _way_ up here?" She said, as she tried to balance. "Oh, I hope he isn't dead." She went closer to check but stopped when she saw that he had dog-ears.

"I think… I want to touch 'em."

She reached out. They were so soft.

Just then an arrow flew past her head, just missing. Six more shot around her and the boy. She turned around, they were surrounded by 20 or more people! They ran up to her grabbed her, tied her up and brought her to their village.


End file.
